


Nightmares

by Cat2000



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Umbrella Academy and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Even as an adult, Diego sometimes has nightmares
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spoilers for the first season of the Umbrella Academy; violence; AU

He wakes with the iron tang of blood in his mouth from where he bit his lip in his sleep to stop himself from crying out. It’s been a long time since he’s had any nightmares. Not since moving out…and no matter what any of the others might think, he didn’t run away. He doesn’t run from _anything_. But getting out of the house and away from Reginald? He had to do that if he had any hope of keeping his sanity.

Not that any of them have much of that left.

As Diego’s eyes adjust to the darkness, he can see her. Her blonde hair gleams in the darkness. It’s comforting, although he wouldn’t admit that out loud to anyone else. It’s comforting how, even among the chaos that his life has become, there is one constant left.

Mom.

She sits next to his bed; not touching, because she knows, perhaps better than anyone, how he will react to an unexpected touch. But now that he’s awake, he reaches across the tiny gap between them and grips her hand tight. Like he used to as a child. “Did I wake anyone else?” His voice is a hoarse rasp, betraying that he couldn’t quiet the screams.

Her other hand reaches towards his face and he leans into her palm as she strokes his cheek. “The sound only carried to my room,” she whispers.

“Because you’re the only one who listens.” He closes his eyes and lets his mother’s touch soothe what others can’t. He wants to grip her hand tighter. Knows that she wouldn’t mind. That it won’t hurt her. He wants to cling to her again, like he’s a child.

But he’s too old to go running to his mother like he’s a child still. He can accept comfort from her, but he can’t hide behind her. He’s an adult now and has seen so much worse than what his father put them all through.

Her hand strokes over his forehead, soothing away the tension headache that’s formed in his temples. She leans over and brushes a kiss against his forehead. “I love you, Diego.”

He smiles without opening his eyes. “I love you too, Mom.” He opens his eyes and looks into hers. It’s the middle of the night and he can tell her what she needs to hear. “Dad’s gone now. He can’t make you stay here. You can leave. Go anywhere you want.”

Her smile is gentle, but still sad. “This is my home, Diego. It’s all I’ve ever known. Where would I even go?”

“You could leave with me.” He continues to look into her face, tempted to tell her the truth. To tell her the real reason Five’s come back. Maybe she can help them. He’s just selfish enough to want to leave with her, with _all_ of them, and get them to safety. But there’s nowhere they can go to get away from the end of the world. And even if it was possible, he couldn’t run away.

He doesn’t really think of himself as a hero. He just needs to do the right thing. No matter what it costs.

“Maybe you can stay here, Diego. And we can still be together.” She kisses his forehead and strokes his hair. “Go to sleep. I’ll stay here. Just in case you have any more nightmares.”

“I won’t have another nightmare,” Diego states with certainty, even as he closes his eyes. He doesn’t need to say the words to her. He doesn’t need to tell her that just being here for him is enough to make him feel better.

Because she already knows. And he can close his eyes and sleep, secure in knowing that his mom is with him. And despite how fucked up the whole family is, he’s not alone right now.

** The End **


End file.
